Down time
by freakanator
Summary: Nick is a new superstar moving up from NXT, when he meets Kaitlyn, love at first site? or is it just lust? AJ Lee also finds a lover in the 17 year old sister of Nick. [ OC x Kaitlyn and OC x AJ Lee]
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this rp is set in a universe where the following changes have been made  
>.Kaitlin is still in WWE<br>.Zack Ryder still has his spiked hair (2011-2012)  
>.cmpunk still has slicked back long hair (mid 2011-mid 2012)<br>.cody and golddust never formed their tag team  
>.Paige has been moved up to the main roster<br>.Jack swagger is still the all American American American  
>just wanted to clarefy this so people don't get confused, as to why i've made these changes...i felt<br>it would be easyer to write i guess  
>Also, my oc will be in a relationship with either, Kaitlin, Paige,AJ or Layla and you get to choose, or if<br>nobody reads this..i'l draw a name from a hat or something. or you can inbox me a description  
>of a female oc, appearance,personality,move set etc, and if i like it, i may use it<br>==============February 10th, 2014, 1 hour before Raw=============

-NO POV-

An exiting day for one young man, his first WWE walked into the stadium, bag over shoulder, nervous  
>for his match, his first match in the big league. This kid was loved in NXT for his charisma, talent and<br>passion for the sport, he hasn't had a gimmick change since moving up, so he holds high hopes for the fans to  
>welcome him kindly. His ring name is Nicky Ryan, but his real name is Nick Williams, billed from London<br>England, really from Liverpool, England. he is a 6'0, gifted blonde who's taken a lot of his persona  
>from Nick 'Dolph Ziggler' Nemeth due to the fact they're both short compared to the others on the roster<br>as for his in ring bag of tricks, he favours moves where he launches himself at his opponent, and as for  
>his signatures, he has a leaping reverse sto he calls 'Down time' referring to the opponent being<br>knocked out as a result of the move, he also uses a running super kick.  
>Nick has medium length blonde hair, a toned body and blue eyes. his ring attire is simple, baggy shorts<br>in a selection of colours with a black stripe on either sides, boot/kickpad combo in black and wrist tape  
>and a elbow pad on his right arm<p>

-Nick's POV-

It's weird to not be recognized by most people here, i mean a few people have trained with me in nxt,  
>and the couple of superstars i've had matches with on nxt recognize me, but everyone else has no idea who i am<br>weird, vince told me i was having a big debut, but nobody seems to know who i am.  
>i find my way to the locker room to drop off my bag, there i meet Zack Ryder, The prime time players,<br>fandango and Drew McIntyre  
>"uh, hi, i'm Nick" i extend my hand out to Titus, but before he could answer, drew buts in<br>"well look what he have here. British,no?" drew walks up to me  
>"yeah..i'm from Li..."<br>"liverpudlian?" drew interrupts  
>"indeed" he shakes my extended hand<br>"Drew, Drew McInt..."  
>"McIntyre" i interrupt, he laughs and walks back to where he put his stuff and i get to know everyone else in the<br>room. Before long there's a knock on the door, Randy Orton opens the door and steps in  
>"There a Nick Williams in here?" i stand up<br>"that would be me" i say as i stand, he gestures to follow him.  
>we leave the locker room and sit on a crate in the hall<br>"so, kid, you'll be debuting against me, but don't worry, i'm not going to bury you" he sais adjusting the position  
>of his two titles on his shoulders"quite the opposite actually, you're going to be impressive, almost win, but then<br>someone is going to interrupt and you get distracted where i then lay you out with a RKO, you cool with that?"  
>i think it over in my head "yeah...that sounds swish..who's interrupting though" he smirks<br>"i dunno some diva, vince decides, not me. anyway, more importantly, we need to discuss key spots in the match  
>you ever been caught by a RKO before?" i think back<br>"never a RKO, i've taken a catching lil' jimmy from truth before though, that anything close?" he smirks  
>"close enough, you got a signature top rope move?"<br>"drop kick?" he takes a moment to think about it  
>"that'll do"...<p>

-during commercial before nick's match-

-no pov-  
>the crowd die down and i start jumping from foot to foot warming up, the ref tells me and cole we have 30 seconds<br>before raw is back from commercial. the time flys as i quickly hear cole introducing how this match came to be.  
>"now if you're wondering who this kid is, he's a kid from NXT, Randy orton issued a challenge for someone, anyone to<br>face him, and this kid, well king, this kid foolishly accepted" he turns to jerry awaiting an response but JBL  
>interrupts "what you mean foolish Michael? this kid is a trained professional, he's trying to prove he can make<br>it in the big leagues, i've worked with this kid and i know if any of the nxt roster has a shot at beating  
>the WWE World heavyweight champion Randy Orton it's that kid in the ring right there" before cole could<br>respond to JBL Orton's music began.

============ 5 mins into the match========

randy is in control, nick has had few opportunities to fight back. orton grabs the ropes in the corner signaling  
>for the punt<br>"well, this may be for the better, this kid never stood a chance.." cole said  
>"just you wait Michael" responded JBL<br>as randy runs at nicky he leaps in the air and catches him with down time  
>"what I tell ya Michael, you know what he calls that, down time! cover 'im kid" JBL screams<p>

========= 10 mins into match========  
>it's been back and fourth since ortons punt attempt but right now nicky is in control, climbing to the top rope,<br>he leaps down for a drop kick, but orton ducks and steps forward catching nicky in a RKO  
>"OH MY! RKO OUT OF NOWHERE" cole screams. orton roles over still dazed from the slue of attacks that came before<br>he dropkick roles out onto the apron.  
>"now..that's not where you want to be against orton" jerry stated as orton placed nicky in position for the second rope<br>ddt. nicky slipped his feet from the ropes and pushed orton back as randy went for him head on he was caught by a super kick.  
>nicky moves to the corner fired up squatting a little and pointing his finger at orton indicating it's down time when...<p>

i would continue but first i need to know what diva our protagonist will be chasing after


	2. Chapter 2

-no pov-  
>Nicky is in the corner it's almost Down time for randy<br>The titantron lights up. the music starts and a well built, blonde diva struts out  
>"my god, it's kaitlyn" spoke cole<br>"what's she doing out here?" jerry asks to cole  
>nicky looks back at Kaitlyn who is slowly making her way towards the ring, she blows a kiss to nicky, shocked at the scenario he keeps staring at kaitlyn when<br>orton bounces to his feet, spins nicky around and hits the RKO, earning him the 1.2.3.  
>as orton's music plays and he grabs his titles he makes his way onto the ramp and stares at kaitlyn before walking back to the locker room. Kaitlyn walks to<br>ringside and climbs onto the apron, she walks over to nicky, who by now is regaining consciousness in the corner and squats next to him, before blowing him  
>another kiss and walking back.<br>===RAW ends===

===After RAW is off the air===

-nicky pov-  
>I make my way backstage and am immediately stopped by Randy.<br>"well kid, you did good."  
>"uh..thanks.." i scratch the back of my head<br>"now, go to the locker room get cleaned off, take a shower and that, then go to vince's office, he needs to discus your rivalry with yours truly"  
>"uh, yeah, sure, on it" he pats me on the back as he walks off chasing layla as she walks past. it strikes me that i don't know where vince's office is,<br>so i decide to ask someone in the locker room.  
>after taking a quick shower and drying off, i quickly put on some shorts and a plain white t and ask Zack where vince's office is.<p>

upon arriving at the door of the room Zack told me to go to, i knock and hear what i assume to be a invitation inside, i open the door and step in, seeing  
>vince at his desk with Stephanie and Hunter on either side and Randy, Kaitlyn and AJ sitting in front of his desk. i get introduced to everyone there and sit<br>in between orton and kaitlyn with AJ on randy's right. the boss man talks for a while about how i better not mess up a opportunity like this, because getting  
>to work with suck talent is an honour and all that bull crap. we do eventually begin the discussion on the real reason were here, he rivalry.<br>"so, we've decided it best for you to have a partner Randy, that will be Kaitlyn, Nicky, you're teaming with AJ" vince explains, before Hunter continues  
>"you'll appear as though you're couples, and be in mix gender tag matches, any problems with that?" i look over to AJ who looks back at me and smiles<br>i guess no objections there then.  
>Randy speaks up "will they be boring mix tags or can i RKO little miss nerdy here?"<br>"they will be under normal rules, but yes, being th heel in the rivalry you will attack AJ in one of the matches" steph explains and turns to AJ to clarify  
>that she's fine with that. orton turns to AJ "don't worry short stuff, i'll be gentle" he says with a wink. AJ nods agreeing to letting Randy RKO her<br>"so...how does the rivalry end?" i ask, wondering where it will take my career  
>"a separation of the titles and a new divas champ" steph smiles at kaitlyn who smiles back but AJ lowers her head upset that she now knows her title reign has<br>an expiration date  
>"all good?" Hunter asks clapping his hands together, we all nod and leave but on the way out AJ pulls me aside<br>"so, if were going to be a couple on TV...should we not practice our...connection?" she asks getting really close biting her bottom lip, i fail to reply and  
>she tilts her head to the side smiling before skipping away.<br>"I wouldn't" punk warns me with a chuckle,as he walks past without stopping. i smile, slightly starstruck that CM-fucking-Punk just talked to me.

As i make my way to the door i see kaitlyn on her phone  
>"hey" she jumps a little at hearing my voice<br>"oh, hi"  
>"so uhm, why you still here, aren't they packing up now?" she sighs<br>"yeah i was supposed to leave with AJ, but she went off with Randy, so i'm left with no ride" she crosses her arms over her breasts and looks out the door  
>"well i got plenty of room in my car if you want" she looks up and smiles<br>"thanks, one sec i've got to tell cody i don't need him to come pick me up" she gets to typing as i pick up her bag, she stops texting and looks at me  
>"what are you doing?" she looks quizzically at me"<br>"just follow me madam" i begin walking to my rented car. she giggles  
>"so chivalry isn't dead" as i get to the car i unlock it and open the passenger door<br>"my lady" she laughs and sits in the front seat as i go to put our stuff in the trunk. as i walk you the drivers side door it opens before i get there, Kaitlyn  
>is reaching across with her hand on the handle<br>"my lord" i chuckle and sit down. i start up the car and realize i have no idea where i'm going  
>"so...you know where the hotel is right?" i shakes her head and begins to laugh<br>"maybe i should tell cody to come after all"  
>"no,no, it's fine, we'll find it eventually" i set off with only knowing the name of the hotel and aimlessly drive around the town searching for it<p>

===Car park of hotel===

-nick pov-  
>we finally found the hotel after about a hour of searching, i got to know kaitlyn a little, she is actually a big nerd. awesome.<br>as i park the car she quickly gets out and runs to the trunk to grab her bag, and then mine  
>"women can be courteous too" she smiles and walks off as i lock the car and follow her<br>when we get to the reception of the hotel she hands me my bag and we get checked in to out respective rooms, heading towards the elevator i see AJ sitting on her own.  
>i walk up to her and squat next to her<br>"what's up?" she looks up and forces a smile  
>"Randy kicked me out of his room"<br>"well..what about your room?" she sighs  
>"i gave it to naomi so she could spend time with jimmy without cameron getting in the way..i thought i was going to spend the night with Randy" i think for a moment<br>"what about kaitlyn? can't you share with her?"  
>"i would, but, i don't know, i've spent too much time with her over the past 4 years you know?"<br>i think it over for a short while  
>"what if, you sleep in my room and i put a wall of pillows in between us?"she smiles and nods, i grab her by the hand and escort her to my room.<br>i let her get changed in the bathroom and put the wall of pillows on the middle of the bed, i lay on one side, reading the tweets i'm getting about my match on my  
>i pad. she walks in wearing pink lingerie and skips to her side of the bed, i don't notice until she is half way between the bed and the bathroom, i think she<br>caught me staring  
>"sorry..am i making you uncomfortable?" she asks<br>"no, no it's fine, i just expected...well not that" i nervously chuckle and the conversation ends there. eventually i fall asleep.

-  
>oooh, suspense, who will nick go for, AJ or Kaitlyn. i decided on who i'm using but i thought i'd make it more tense for you guys :P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

BEWARE Mature content ahead! you have been warned!

===2:27 AM. Nick's Hotel room===  
>-nick pov-<p>

i slowly begin to wake feeling some thing moving by my waist. whilst not fully awake but still conscious i notice a small tingling feeling coming from  
>roughly the same area, it tickles.i wipe the sleep from my eyes and open them, in my blurred vision i see a blur of tan on top of me. i rub my eyes again<br>"huh...A-AJ?.." as my vision begins to focus its self i see the small petit woman i shared the bed with completely naked sitting next to me on the bed at my waist bobbing her head up and down on my dick. she pulls it out of her mouth  
>"shh" she places her tanned finger on my lips "i'm repaying you for letting me crash here,silly" she tilts her head to the side and gives her irresistibly cute smile. she continues to look at me whilst her hand slides up and down my shaft. stunned and confused i allow myself a second to enjoy the sensation before punk's words echo in my mind 'i wouldn't'. then i feel guilt wash over me, i have no idea as to why<br>"no, AJ stop.." she picks up the pace of her hand a little  
>"but why? i'm trying to show my gratitude" she smiles again, seriously how am i trying to say no to that<br>" no.. its not.." a moan escaped my lips "it's not right, we're colleagues, we have to work together on" once again another moan escapes me "..on t.v, it's unprofessional"  
>she stops and stares "you think i don't know how to be professional? i was raw general manager! i can show you a thing or two about being professional!"by now she is being quite loud, i fear she's waking some people up<br>"hey,hey, not so loud!" i say in a raised whisper. she pouts for a second before a sudden sinister look shoots across her face, followed by a expression of sadness  
>"you...you are ashamed to be with me...you think i'm ugly..." a tear rolls down her cheek<br>"no,no no it's not that i just.." she interrupts with an exited look on her face, you couldn't even tell she was crying a meer two seconds ago  
>"so you do want to be with me!" she says giddily<br>"no it's not that either" she calms down and has a rather confused look on her face  
>"so...i don't understand" i sigh and sit up<br>"it's not that i don't like you, and i certainly don't think you're ugly, but i'm trying to make a name for myself, and to do that i have to remain professional"  
>she sulks and more tears flow down her cheek<br>"but..." i wipe the tears rolling down her cheek away  
>"listen, we're going to be working together for the next few months, i dont want there to be any tension" she pouts and looks at me, still sobbing<br>"but there was no tension with me and punk...or daniel...or kane,john,Dolph" she sits naming all the co-workers she's slept with  
>"AJ, just come one, go back to sleep, we can forget about all this and pretend it never happened" i smile<br>"is...is that all i am to you? 'pretend it never happened' do you even like me at a..." fed up with this conversation and realizing how stubborn she is i plant  
>a kiss on her lips cutting her of. i separate for a moment<br>"one time" she smiles and nods and i kiss her again. she pushes me back so i'm laying down and goes back to stroking her soft tan hand along my shaft. after  
>a short while i've reached a point of arousal that meets her demands and she squats over me, hovering herself over my erect dick, placing the tip by her absolutely drenched entrance. she slowly slides it in and smiles at me, she then slides up and down slowly, before picking up speed, never breaking eyecontact. after a<br>minute or so she's at full speed and both of us are sweating more than we do in matches. i feel the walls of her nether regions pulsing and as i feel my climax  
>slowly approach, the only thing i feel is guilt, and i still dont know why, until the exact moment i climax. AJ reaches her climax a few seconds before me<br>she sais my name in a whispered high, but when i reach my climax i don't say AJ's name...the second i cum inside AJ the reason i've ben feeling guilty hit's me  
>like a ton of bricks..kaitlyn, and..unfortunately for me,it was too late. AJ slipped off of me and was lying next to me and my vision goes blurry<br>"what did you say?" AJ asks in a annoyed tone. completely unaware of what i did actually say i give a confused look  
>"you...you said..kaitlyn..you..you asshole!" before i can realize what's happening the petite woman slaps my across the face and jumps up collecting her clothes of<br>the floor. she gets dressed ranting about something and grabs her bag  
>"oh and by the way..i had a better time with Hornswoggle!" she storms out and i'm left confused, tired and sweaty.i lay back in my bed and realize what i did and say to myself<br>"i said kaitlyn didn't I...fuck"

===8:31 AM :Tuesday===

i wake up for the second time when my alarm goes off, i'm really tired from the night i had with AJ, i feel really bad though, i honestly didn't mean to call out the wrong name, well, i guess i'll have to talk to AJ later at the smack down taping, for now though, hitting the gym.  
>i put on my gym clothes, baggy shorts and a basketball shirt. it's a Celtics one, i don't really follow basketball but i liked the colour and it's good for working out in.<br>i grab my bag and head down stairs, i see zack and Miz in the lobby, i say a quick hello before heading out to the car park where i see AJ and randy making out  
>whilst leaning against the side of randy's bus, it kinda infuriates me that she would just move on like that, but i guess i'm the asshole in this situation.<br>i find the nearest gym on google maps and head off, it's only about 2 minutes away. i when i get in i scan for some good equipment when i see a blonde head pumping  
>iron in the corner of my eye, it's kaitlyn, i decide to head over behind her<br>"wow. you lift more than me" she turns her head and smiles but doesn't stop lifting  
>"well..you should up your.. game"she says with a grunt we both laugh and i find the lightest weights that are heavier than hers<br>"i think i will" i smirk as i begin to rep, but by 5 reps my arm is on fire i'm not used to doing this much drops her weights and looks at me  
>"phew. having trouble there?" she says with a chuckle still out of breath<br>"no. i'm goo..." as i say that my arm gives and i drop the weights "how? how is it possible for you to do that?"she smiles  
>"with hard work and dedication nicky boy"<br>"oh i know all about hard work, you don't get abs like this easyly you know" i lift my shirt slightly ( for reference he is about as ripped as dolph ziggler)  
>she bites her lip<br>"well obviously spend too much time on appearance than on strength, other wise you'd be as big as 'E" she nods to where Big E Langston is benching 3 girls  
>"wow...'E has game" i say seeing the flock of girls surrounding the black marshmallow of muscle<br>"heh, yeah he does"just then Randy comes in with AJ following "well, apparently he isn't the only one"

sorry for the kinds short chapter guys, i wanted to get it out today to i have to cut it a little short, also if you guys could leave comments on the sexy time  
>bits, like 'em hate 'em, because i tried to play it safe and not go too detailed with this one, but if you want more juicy stuff let me know :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the wait between chapters, the lack of reviews discouraged me from writing anymore. also i will be doing sub plots in this fic as well,say if for example you REALLY like the girl i dont pick (AJ or Kaitlyn) hen request for someone to pair them with so if any of you want to see a couple together, pm me and i'll try to write it in :) - -nick pov- seeing randy with AJ i know that eventually i'm going to have to talk to AJ about this whole thing...but not yet, i mean what will i even say? kaitlyn breaks up my thought process "i thought it was supposed to be me and orton and to and AJ" she chuckles a little before getting back to her work out "well you know orton, he gets what he wants right" we both laugh. after a few seconds kaitlyn responds "so are you saying Orton wouldn't want me" oh shit...women psychology.. "what no...it's just..well...uh..." she laughs "it's okay, i'm used to AJ getting all the guys, I'll always be the one with talent though" she smirks and continues"plus, i take pride in getting dolph before she did" the conversation stops their as we continue our workouts separately. as i'm leaving i feel and arm grab me and pull me aside into a empty corridor with the lights out, someone really small stands in front of me "i saw you with kaitlyn, it would be a shame if she knew what you said last night..." i recognize the voice instantly, it's AJ. worried for a moment until i realize i have something over her too "and wouldn't it just suck if Randy knew you were begging for it last night?" i smirk and a look of defeat comes across her face "well then, if one of us steps out of bounds, we're both ruined then" she smiles and skips away, maybe i should have listened to punk. -at the arena ready to shoot smack down later that day- -nicky pov- I walk into the arena and say hi to a few people as i pass, orton steps from around a corner with both titles in hand "hey kid. been looking for you, we need to talk our big promo over with Hunter and Steph" "uh sure...do you..never leave those titles anywhere bar your shoulders?" i chuckle as i follow his, he chats about he's a proud champ and wants to prove it by carrying it walk by the Divas locker room to find AJ and Kaitlyn but only AJ was there, randy tells her to follow and the rest of the walk is silent. once we reach hunter's office we find Kaitlyn sat upon a crate, legs crossed, looking bored out of her mind until she spots up "finally guys, took you long enough" she chuckles before knocking on the million dollar princess's and hunters office door. a muffled come in is heard through the door and we all enter. hunter tells us roughly what we are doing and some guy's walk in with scripts i give it a quick five minute read and crunch it up and throw it in the trash, hunter looks at me confused "i'll come up with something better, trust me" he looks slightly mad at me and then remembers the goldmine they hit when Punk did this and turns his head to the girls to ask if they know what they're doing. after the meeting i go get ready for my match against former legacy member Cody Rhodes, i find him before the match to discuss spots and what not -half way through raw- -no pov- Cody's music hits and he comes out to a cheering crowd as he walks to and enters the ring, but when nicky's music ( Area11- Go Fighting Action Power) hits and he enter on 'Go GO BRAVO' the crowd erupts and nicky runs around on the stage before running down the ramp highfiving his way along. after the match starts they get to work attacking each other in the stereotypical beginning to a match -10 mins into match- Cody hits a disaster kick knocking Nicky on the floor, he's setting up for cross rhodes when aj lee runs down the ramp with no music playing and hops on the apron, distracting cody, as cody is distracted nicky rolls out of the ring and kaitlyn's music hits and he comes running down to stop AJ from interfering. -13 mins into match- AJ has now placed herself in nicky's corner and kaitlyn in cody's. cody climbs the turn buckle and nicky slowly gets to his feet, cody moonsaults onto nicky, but instead of falling down, cody keeps nicky standing up with cody grabbing nicky in possition for cross rodes, but as he swings to hit it nicky slips out and hits down time, but is too dazed to cover him, but as he crawls towards him Randy's music hits and he runs down the ramp, AJ goes to stand in front of him to stop him but kaitlyn spears her and randy slips into the ring as cody is groggily getting to his feet and goes to rko nicky, but he slips out and pushes randy and as randy turns to go for nicky again he is met by a super kick and a disaster kick, the ref rings the bell and the match is a no contest -later in the night- randy is in the ring with kaitlyn beside him carrying his two titles, he looks pissed "listen...listen, Kid, i know you're back there, you want to show ME up, you want to show the WWE World Heavyweight champion up?, well you're dead, YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!" he catches his breath and calms down a little "now i don't know how they taught you in that OVW rip off NXT but in Ohio we were taught never *BLEEP* with the champion unless you know you can take him, and you know something 'Nicky'." he takes a second to breath "i've seen you in NXT..yeah i have, and i've gotta say, i'm pretty impressed kid, i truly am, i've never seen someone so talented and so...useless, in my whole life" she smirks and sais something off mic to Kaitlyn who smiles back "you see for all the 'talent' you have, it doesn't mean a damn thing if you have a track record of three times the losses as the wins!" he once again sais something to kaitlyn who laughs with him before he goes back on his rant " you see when i was being taught..." 'GO GO BRAVO' nicky's music hits and the crown erupts and nicky storms out mic in hand "randy...look at you, on top of the world right, you have BOTH titles, you have a name nobody can forget...mainly because you wont let them but that's beside the point, and you have a enough money to buy a medium class 'lady of the night'" he laughs pointing at Kaitlyn who is shocked and sais something to Randy "listen kid don't you dare talk to her like that she.." he is cut off by kaitlyn grabbing his mic and she is about to say something when AJ's theme hits.. but nobody walks out, nicky, confused is looking around and randy and kaitlyn are laughing in the ring, randy points behind nicky at the titantron that's showing a video of a petite tanned brunet in a dark room, then you see Dean Ambrose walk on screen and turn a dim light on lifting the girl's head to reveal AJ tied up in a janitors supply room of some kind. nicky turns to run for her but is stopped by roman reigns and Seth Rollins. - dun dun dun, what will happen to AJ? Why Are the shield helping orton? i'm sure none of you care about the answer since most of you wanted kaitlyn 


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys, dunno what happened with the last fic and why it was all one block of text as oppose to my usual layout, i didn't write it like that. anyway sorry again for the shortage in updates recently but i'm trying to get back into writing so hopefully i should be more frequent, i'm aiming for 2-3 updates a i fucked up last time by saying it was smackdown then changing to raw, sorry about that guys i did mean smackdown, i was tired then writing it so my apologies -continue from same point at SD- -no pov- nicky runs into the towering reigns who pushes him back onto the ramp there he can't escape, he glances at the titantron and see's dean taking the rag out of AJ's mouth and sais that he hasn't hurt AJ at all...yet. as soon as the rag if off AJ blurts out for someone to help her "help, please! NICKY!" dean rams the rag back in her mouth "remember nicky, be respectful to Mr. Orton over there and she'll be just fine" dean sais with a smirk. orton leans against the ropes looking at nicky "so nicky boy i hear you think you're hot stuff, trying to make a name for your self, i get it, you want to take out the top dog, but to do that you need a pro like myself to help you, hell even i had help from HHH and Ric Flair when i started, so, if you smarten up, let go of this petty 'pride' you have and join me..." he looks over at the blonde masterpiece of a woman next to him "..and kaitlyn, i can help you along the way" he gets up from the ropes "but...one one condition..." he smirks and looks at kaitlyn before back to the titantron "you let dean turn that camera off and...teach AJ a lesson in not messing in other people business" nicky looks conflicted for a second before seth puts his hand on nicky's shoulder telling him something off mic "so..you're saying i could be mentored by the outstanding randy orton?" orton nods and smirks at him "the amazing asshole that is" nicky smirks back and the crowd erupt with releaf that nicky would stay a baby face. as seth steps closer to nicky, he hits seth over the head with the mic and starts brawling with roman and seth, and is losing before cody rhode's music hits and 'the dashing one' runs out to help nicky, but roman still out powers them and shoves them to the ground 'WOO WOO WOO, you know it!' the crowd erupts as Zack ryder comes with the cavalry of santino, tyson kidd and various other jobbers and scare the two thirds of the shield towards the ring with orton orton is fuming and bouncing in the ring out of anger "listen kid you just ruined your entire career, and all of these people around you now, they're not your friends, they just need an excuse to be on TV" "and yet, you STILL need to hire all four of your friends" nicky sais referring to the shield and his joke he made earlier about kaitlyn, however he soon remembers about AJ and rushes backstage with Zack following him to find her. a few minuets of random searching later and they find a door slightly open, the push it further and see AJ in the middle of the pitch black room with only light from the doorway making her visible. they untie her and she hops into nicky's arms hugging him tightly, with the cameras too far away to pick it up and AJ's face not visible as it is behind nicky's she whispers "you missed having this in real life.." she then pulls her head away and says loud enough for the mics to pick up "my hero" before kissing him as passionatly as she had with CMPunk and daniel bryan...and kane...and cuts to commercial and nicky's work for the night is done. nicky got showered and dressed and was makinghis was to exit the arena then he sees kaitlyn walking in the same direction, he walks behind her "what's up buttercup?" she jumps at his out of nowhere greeting "hey" she's wearing jean shorts that just about show the bottom of her butt and a tight tube top carrying her bag over her shoulder "sorry, did i scare you?" she smiles at her "no...it takes more then that to scare me" she smiles at him with a confident look on her face "you sure about that?" nicky smirks slightly knowing full well she was scared by him "yes, i'm sure. and to prove it i even watched woman in black and only jumped once" she looks proud of that "that's because that film sucked" she looks shocked "it did not!" "you just liked it because it had Radcliffe in it didn't you?" nicky chuckles, kaitlyn looks down "no..." nicky then gets a crazy idea, what if he asked kaitlyn out? but made it casual so if she shot him down they could still be friends...that makes sense to him at least "well if you want i can take you to see a REAL horror film" that turned out pretty smooth he thought, but as kaitlyn is replying AJ runs up to nicky "nicky!nicky! i need to talk to you!" nicky tells kaitlyn he'll be right back and steps around the corner outside with they stop nicky asks "what do you wa-" nicky is cut off by AJ hopping into his arms and kissing him passionately on the lips "nicky...i fotgive you for wha you said, but...don't blow it by choosing that slut! you know you like me right? i can see it in your eyes.." she continues to try and seduce him -Kaitlyn pov- what's taking him so long? i walk to the corner thet walked around and peak around the corner to see AJ around his waist and them kissing with a few panted words between each kiss, in audible from my distance shame, i thought he liked me..but i guess he wasn't asking me out on a date after all. well...i guess that's just another guy i loose to aj. i frown as i walk around the corner to go find my car when i see a cute 'scene' or emo girl in front of the entrance to the arena, i don't recognize her so i don't know who she's waiting for. she's about 5'2 with black emo style hair and blue tips, a small nose ring and lip ring, she's quite petite, small size, small breasts, skinny but is still quite cute. "can i help you?" she ask's noticing my staring "oh sorry, i was just wondering who you are, are you friends with any of the talent? because there's a waiting lounge in there" "yeah i'm waiting for my brother.." she has a slight accent i can't tell from where though, sounds a little bit english, wade's sister? "well there's a couch in there to save you standing in the cold you know" she looks in side then looks me up and down "hey...wanna make out?" she sais so casually it takes me by shock and i stay silent, she takes my silance as a yes as she moves closer and locks her lips with mine i stay rigid but soon sink into it and kiss back and lean her against the wall. we make out for about a minuet before we're interrupted.. -nicky pov- AJ finally stopped trying to seduce me and settled for ' i'll think about it', we walk around the corner and i see kailyn leaning against the wall, then i notice the two hands resting on her lower back and a tattoo of a spider behind shattered glass on the back of one of the hands that i've only seen one other place before "Ash?" i ask moving closer to the couple and they break the kiss and turn around to face me "oh, hey bro" she walks over to me forgetting about kaitlyn " who's this?" she sais looking at AJ "that's AJ, she's a colleague...and friend of mine" Ash looks her over and sais "blonde's better, shoulda picked her bro, we leaving?" ash is the only one not confused by this situation, AJ breaks the silence "Kaitlyn? you're a lesbian?!" she sounds both shocked and offended "what...n-no..i just.." she looks really embarrassed but Ash moves closer to AJ "you would be to if i..." she then kisses AJ who was shocked but sinks into is, the two start making out and kaitlyn walks over to me "does she have enchanted lips or some shit?" i chuckle "she's been dubbed a death kisser back home, once she locks lips you're into her regardless of anything else, she ALWAYS has her way" kaitlyn bites her lip "how old is she?" "17" kaitlyn looks shocked and walks over to ash, before pulling AJ and her apart and kissing Ash who then juggles the two girls. orton walks out and sees whats going on "you called dibs yet?" he asks me "you see the emo kid? that's my sister" orton gets the message but i hear a annoyed voice come from the group of girls "i'm not fucking emo" orton and i both chuckle "i've had my share of short stuff, you get her i'll try blonde out" he offers. wow...he really is scum "or not" he looks at me "so...you got a thing for spark plug there?" she smirks i mean..either you take that offer or...i take 'em all" yep scum "fucking touch my sister..." my accent is really coming out now "look i dont do one night things, so i'm not taking AJ" she smiles and looks at the crowd of girls "sure thing" he walks over to them and withing 5 seconds they're all walking to his tour bus with him. bummer i walk back to my rented car and look back at randy's bus and i see Ash in the window pushing orton out of his own buss with his clothes in her hands, so orton is standing in the parking lot naked with AJ, Ash and kaitlyn in his bus. then the bus starts and drives off without orton. i shout "i told you not to try and fuck my sister" i get in my car and drive away as he is left naked in the parking lot. - quick thing, how do you like Ash and her 'power'? also i have an idea for some sis-bro sexual tension due to her special kiss but i'm not sure if i should actually do it your thoughts? 


	6. Chapter 6

seriously no clue as to why my chapters keep being published as one big block of text, when i'm writing i set it out like the first few chapters. sorry guys i know it's harder to read like that but i'll try and fix it ASAP, anyway better be exited because this is the chapter i unveil which girl nicky chooses so i'm sorry if the girl you wanted didn't get picked but such is life enjoy - -Wednesday 10:25 am- -Ash pov- i'm walking down the hall way of the WWE roster's hotel for the past few days after spending a night in 's tour bus looking for my brothers room. as i turn a corner i am caught off guard by a tall tanned blur that pins me to the wall. "You little bitch!" as my eyes focus on the blur i realize it's Orton "How dare you insult me like what you did last night!" i smirk remembering leaving him naked in the parking lot of the arena, but my face turns serious shortly after "listen, i don't know who you are, i've never even seen you before" he looks offended, fuck yeah "you haven't seen...me...really, i'm Randy fucking Orton and you don't know who I am?" he looks pissed "Randy Borton? doesn't ring a bell" he's fuming. of course i know who randy Orton is, entire family is a wrestling family how could i not know. but he's a jackass so i figure tormenting him is fair enough "you...you little whore, HOW DARE YOU FUCKING SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" before i could smugly answer his question my face burns with pain and he lets go of me letting me fall to the floor holding my cheek "FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN YOU SHIT!" apparently he has no qualms with hitting girls and smacks me again, a small crowd of people see what's going on and are unsure what to do "FUCKING WH-" he's cut off by someone tackling him to the ground, pounding on his face, i can't tell who it is though " .SHIT" the attacker sais between punches, it's nick. Orton is busted open by now and has a bloody nose. the group of people now pull nick off Orton and help me up. Randy is laying on the ground writhing in pain covered in blood and nick is grasping his right hand, he probably broke it due to the strength of his punches to Orton's hollow skull. i look over at my brother "hey bro" he turns to me and hugs me "You alright Ash?" huh? oh yeah he hit me "wha- oh yeah i'm fine, he hits like a girl" the group laugh and Orton spits blood out of his mouth "Fuck...you!" nick goes to hit him again but i stop him, it's my time. i crouch by Orton and punch him in the nuts "we wouldn't want more of you walking around would we Mr. Borton" we all laugh and nick and i walk away. -nick pov- Ash and I are walking to my room to hand out and discuss whether or not she should take Vince's offer to got to NXT or go to TNA as a knock out. but as we're walking she asks "so which one you banging" she asks in her usual monotone voice "what? who are you talking about?" "the psycho or Blondie, which one you banging?" Blondie and psycho? Kaitlyn and AJ? "uh..." well...i have banged AJ... "neither" to which she replies once again in a monotone voice "so you're cool with me having them right?" honestly i don't even know if she cares about gender anymore as long as they're good looking my little sister will date them, which is weird considering she never has shown any emotion other than anger before "what, no. Ash you're under age here, it's not like England, you have to be 18" (author's note: in case you didn't know age of consent in Britain is 16 which is why Ash isn't used to not being allowed sex with who ever she likes) "i know, but i will be 18 in 4 months so it's cool" i shake my head at her logic " you still haven't answered, which one you want more" "i..neither, i don't care" she smiles..odd she never usually smiles "so i guess i can have which ever one i want? right?" "no" she sighs and steps in front of me stopping me from walking "well if you really didn't care you'd let me choose, but you obviously do care for them so who can i have and who are you having?" she crosses her arms "women aren't objects Ash, you clearly don't care for feminism do you" i try to step passed but she moves to block me and glares awaiting a response. but truth is, i like them both and i don't even know which girl i want more. i mean.. AJ is pretty, she's short, she's energetic,a nerd, she's most definitely my type and much like one of my idols once said, 'i dig crazy chicks' but Kaitlyn, she's strong, blonde, smart and also a nerd, but less my type and yet still seems to..perfect "i'll tell you what, if you pick one right now we both have to go to their hotel rooms and ask them out, ok? i'll do it too"Ash suggests "alright fine..." "so who's it going to be nick?" -outside a hotel room- -nick pov- i knock on the door and hear a muffled voice "fuck off it's too early to wake up!" i knock again "i said go away!" i shout to the door that it's me and i hear a thud as something hits the floor and a few seconds of rustling before the door flys open "hi nick" "hi Kaitlyn" she smiles and i smile back, she's wearing a long shirt that just about goes past her weist to cover her bottom half "mind if i come in?" "uh, sure come on" as i walk in i see the bed sheets on the floor, the place is a mess "sorry about the mess" she laughs slightly wiping sleep from her eyes. she slumps on the bed and patts the spot next to her inviting me to sit down "so what's up?" i sit down next to her "well you never answered my question last night" she looks at me quizzically and then seems to remember what i asked "oh right, it's just i don't want to get between you and AJ.." she looks down "what? me and AJ?" "well yeah, i saw you two kissing around the corner, i mean you're dating right?" oh shit "what no, she was kissing me, i wasn't kissing her, we're not dating or anything, she just seems..super obsessed with me for some reason" her face brightens up "oh.." she then says to herself "so AJ didn't get him first" "what?" she looks a little embarrassed " oh nothing, but i don't really like the movies for dates...that is what you're asking right..." i look down and scratch the back of my head "well...yeah" she blushes "so...where do you like going for dates?" i ask "well...a good dinner at a fancy restaurant is always nice" she sais quietly. shit...i'm not on a main eventer's salary, i can't afford a fancy restaurant plus even if i could where would i take her, am i expected to find where to go too? oh fuck. she notices my panicked thinking "..or..we could just hang out..." she leans closer to me. i assume she's going for a kiss...but what if i kiss her and she wasn't trying to kiss me, you'd have thought a devilishly handsome man like me would be used to this, damn it. she moves even closer closing her eyes, ok...now that's a kiss. i lean in too and just as our lips are about to meet my phone rings. she pulls away a little "do you need to get that?" i quickly check my phone to see who it is. it's ash, i go to decline the call but what if she's in trouble? what if orton attacked her again "sorry" i answer the phone to hear..laughter...from Ash, unless she's burning shit again she wouldn't be laughing "hey nick" she sais when a voice in the background also says "hi nicky!" AJ? "ok, so i kept my end of the deal and asked April out..." AJ interrupts " so did you ask Kaitlyn out?" apparently Kaitlyn can hear them as they are practically shouting into the phone and laughs and tells me to facetime them, which i do and Kaitlyn stays out of frame for them to ask again for her to kiss me and let Ash and AJ see that i did indeed ask her out, and he said yes. the two girls on the other end squeal, seriously, why is Ash so happy all of a sudden? "you two need a shipping name!" AJ shouts and AJ and Ash start suggesting some. they can't decide between 'NickLyn' and NicKait' so they decide to ask twitter but Kaitlyn asks them not to because they haven't told Vince yet, and 'All internal affairs must be professional and presented to the chairman else face consequences blah blah blah' it basically means tell Vince first and you're ok. we finish talking to AJ and Ash after settling on their shipping name being AshJ Lee and head out for lunch. - and it's official. this story is now Nick x Kaitlyn and Ash x AJ but how will their relationships fare in the long run, will Kaitlyn be ok with Nicky and AJ being a couple on TV. will Ash join NXT or TNA? remember to review so i know if you like or what needs improving 


	7. Chapter 7

Hai guys, i'm now using OpenOffice to write now so the big blocks of text shall be no more!..i hope

-no pov-

it's been 5 days since nick and kaitlyn started dating, and they've gotten to know each other a bit during that time, they work out together, the hang out

together, but they don't share hotel rooms, they fear they will be spending too much time together if they do, so they still sleep in separate rooms,

granted next to each other but separate rooms non the less. they talked it over with Vince and he's fine with the relationship so no problems there, however

creative are having some problems fixing the storyline around them not having to be against each other on screen, both kaitlyn and nick have told them

it doesn't bother them, but creative feel like the spark of a real relationship is more exiting than a fake one. as for AshJ Lee they've been all over eachother

these past 5 days, Ash seems happy for once and AJ seems calm and not...psychotic for the first time in about a year and a half. although AJ ensures nick

no sexy time with Ash until she's 18, but nick is convinced Ash will do everything she can to get what she wants

-Sunday Ash and AJ are in a comic store-

-AJ pov-

it feels so great to get to nerd out again, not only have creative told me not to go to comic book stores as much so i seem more 'gothic' to match my in ring

persona, but i just haven't felt like doing it recently, but now i'm with Ash i get to show her all the things i'm into and hopefully get her into it to!

i look through some of the batman comics for some issues i haven't read, when i notice Ash looking bored

"you okay there Ash?" i ask worried i've bored her back to her state of monotone

"yeah, i'm fine, but is there not some, i dunno, vampire-zombie-sex comics anywhere?" she asks with a sigh

"i uh..don't think you can get them all in one, but there most likely is a good vampire one, then there's the walking dead comics for zombies...but i don't

know about the sex part" i say with a smile. she sighs again "you wanna leave?" she nods and i buy the small pile of new 52 comics that i've yet to read

and we head off. after a few minuets of wandering looking for a place to hang out, Ash spots an old arcade, she looks happy again, which makes me smile...

but smiling because she's smiling makes me feel cheesy.

"Arcade?" Ash asks with a smile, i nod and we head in. upon entering Ash seems disappointed that the arcade is full of bad carnival games and bad 'time crisis' rip offs

"well that's bull shit" she looks at me "know any other arcades?" i tell her that i didn't even know this one was here, she sighs and leans against the wall,

upon looking up from her feet her face lightens up and she gets exited

"come on!" she grabs my hand and leads me to a old dust 90's arcade machine in the corner, i give it a quick read

"mortal kombat.." i'm in awe this still exists and soon enough i'm as exited as Ash is

"dibs on Kitana" i burst out,she laughs

"sonya" she smirks and we play the game for about and hour or two. eventually she beats me and i give a mock upset look to her, to which she replys statistically

"awwh i'm sorry, will a kiss make it better" i nod still punting. she plants a soft kiss on my lips which last for a few seconds before an old man, who looks

about mid 50's early 60's yells at us from about 10 foot away

"you'll burn in hell! i can't go anywhere with my grandson without some 'fags' ruining it. you're what's wrong with the youth of today!" he says walking a

little closer. Ash is fuming, but i hold her hand to try and calm her down. she breaths heavily to stop herself from punching the man

"suck a dick" he laughs

"but that would make me evil like you! SCU-" and by this point Ash had snapped and and punched him in the jaw as he was only an arms length away, he collapses

holding his jaw, Ash grabs my hand and walks me out, i yell back at the man whose jaw is probably broken

"sorry" to which Ash glares at me and shouts back to him

"Well i'm not you cunt!" i don't even think he could hear her any more, she just needed to let her frustration out i guess.

as we get out of the arcade Ash pulls me aside

"the fuck was that?" what?

"was what?"

"Fucking apologising to that bigoted cunt" she almost yells

"you probably broke his nose Ash!" she smirks slightly, still looking angry

"Fucking too right, now he can't talk shit about us, or anyone like us, maybe now he'll get with the fucking times and..." she goes on and on about how

homophobia is something that should be treated the way she did it. her yelling at me is actually quite scary, and her excessive cussing and loud voice has

caused a crowd to gather round

"Ash can you not do this in public" by the look on her face i messed up

"CAN YOU NOT FUCKING SYMPITHYSE WITH FUCKING HOMOPHOBES?!" she stops yelling and is breathing heavily, her face is red from the screaming and cops are approaching, presumably

to quell the noise. before they arrive she storms off, i call out for her to wait but she keeps going, and when i try to go after her i always lose her somehow.

i give up and decide to ask nicky if he can help, i call him, no answer, i text him explaining that i can't find Ash and he calls me immediately, i answer

'AJ! What happened' he sounds really worried

'we were in the arcade and this man...' i go on the explain the situation and he takes a second to think it over

'shit, i don't know, back home when she'd et pissed off she'd either go to goth shops or the gym, but ash pissed at homophobes is serious shit AJ, find her,

i'll come help, where'd you last see her?' i tell him where i last saw her and he tells me he'll be there ASAP

-nick pov-

i drive up to where AJ told me she last seen Ash. i look over at kaitlyn who agreed to help look

"kait, you sure you're ok with helping right, i know you were all dressed up and all" we were supposed to go for a nice lunch before heading out to raw tomorrow.

she nods

"yeah, it's fine, if it's important to you, it's important to me" she doesn't sound so convinced she means that but finding Ash is top priority. Once when this Westboro baptist church member saw her making out with her ex back home she knocked him out,and got so depressed about that people still thought like that she almost went on a fucking murder spree, but she couldn't get a gun due to there being no gun stores in the u.k and if there were she was only 13. fucking 13 and she wanted to kill any homophobe she saw, it's no fucking wonder we can't get her a visa for the states, she's only allowed to spend 3 months here until she has to go home for another few months before she can come back, which is why a WWE or TNA contract is so important because it will

also get her a work visa. she had to get psychiatric evaluations over and over again, once every 6 months to make sure she wont actually do it. that's why

it's so important to find her. although i can't tell AJ any of this, it's Ash's choice to tell her or not.

AJ,kaitlyn and I spend about two hours looking for her before i see a girl crying in an allyway...that can't be Ash..she doesn't cry. i walk closer and i see

spider tattoo on the back of her hand

"Ash?" i call out calmly, she bounces to her feet with a switch knife in hand

"fuck off...just fuck..." she breaks out crying again and i rush over to her hugging her, trying my best to comfort her and ask her what on earth could make

HER of all people cry

"it's AJ.." a shocked look shoots across my face

"AJ? What's she done?!" i ask prepared to gut her if she hurt my sister

"it's not..what she's done..." she says between sobs " i fucking flipped bro... i screamed at her...fucking..she's so fucking delicate and i screamed at her"

"hey, it's okay, i'm sure she'll understand" she looks up and smiles through her tears " she was worried sick looking for you you know" well so was i but

the point is proving AJ's ok, she smiles a little wider. she must have fallen hard for AJ to care this much about upsetting her, her last few relationships

male or female, she just couldn't care less

"c'mon, let's go find AJ, ok?" she nods and i walk with her to find AJ.

Once we find AJ she runs to hug Ash who collapses into AJ's embrace and repeatedly apologises for what she did, April treats it as nothing and tells her it's

all right, the two go off to chill for the rest of the day whilst kaitlyn and I go to her hotel room and watch cheesy films on netflix.

on the way back to the hotel i thank her for coming and state that it meant a lot to me, and promised to make it up to her.

WHAT? and update so soon? i just really wanted to establish Ash's character to set up for future events, hope ya enjoyed.

as always please review so i know where i fucked up


	8. Chapter 8

It feels weird starting a chapter with no authors note...so I guess i'll just thank you guys for consistently reviewing, it really does help when knowing what arcs work and what arcs don't

-Monday, 11:03 am-

-no pov-

after the Ash fiasco last night AshJ Lee spent the night in AJ's room, but AJ kept her promise to Nick and nothing beyond cuddling and kissing happened, despite Ash's best efforts . And as for Nick and Kaitlyn, Nick fell asleep watching netflix in Kaitlyn's room, so they both stayed there for the night. Tonight's raw is an exiting one for Nick as he not only finds out if creative have found a way to team Kaitlyn with him instead of Orton but he also gets to work with Zack Ryder, Tyson Kidd and Cody Rhodes to take on the SHIELD and Orton in an 8 man elimination tag team match.

-nick pov-

I slowly wake and wipe the sleep from my eyes to see that i'm not in my room, as my eyes focus a little more I recognise the room as Kaitlyn's. Upon sitting up in bed I hear the shower running. I seem to remember watching some films with Kaitlyn but I don't remember sleeping here, then again I don't remember leaving either. I sit on the edge of the bed and grab my phone, apparently the media is catching on to me and Kaitlyn dating, a few news sites even have pictures of the two of us in my rented car from yesterday, I don't see how that's news worthy but I don't mind. I check my twitter and reply to a few fans before I can't hear the shower any more. About half a minuet later the door opens and Kaitlyn walks out in nothing but a towel, she smiles seeing me awake

"morning" she says whilst walking over to me to kiss me before making her way to her suit case to grab some clothes

"morning" she removes the towel on the other side of the room to dry herself further, I look up from my phone and can't help but stare, she may be facing away from me but I can still see her perfect ass

"enjoying the view?" she giggles as she slides her muscular leg into her pink panties before sliding the other in and pulling them up to rest perfectly on her amazing ass, she then slides a matching bra on and looks over her shoulder at me

"could you give me a hand?" I place my phone down and walk over to her grabbing the hooks for her bra and hooking them together. She thanks me before twirling around and places her arms around my neck and goes on her tip toes to kiss me, she smiles at me before pulling away

"feel free to use the shower here to save you going back to your room" she bends over to grab her towel to move it away, giving me a perfect view of her ass

"no it's fine, my clothes are in my room any way so.."

"so?" she giggles "i wouldn't mind you walking around my room soaking wet in nothing but a towel, your chiselled abs on display" she looks at me over her shoulder and bites her bottom lip"i mean you got to see me..right?" I laugh and tell her i'll go to my room, get clothes but shower in her room, to which she agrees as long as my clothes stay outside of the bathroom whilst i'm showering so I have to walk out in nothing but a towel.

I grab some clothes from my room, take a shower and as I step out of the bathroom, she's still in her pink underwear standing in the middle of the room, she bites her bottom lip upon seeing me and slowly walks up to me. She plants a slow kiss on my lips and slowly runs her hand down my abs and I grab her legs and pull them up so she can wrap them around my waist, I carry her over to the bed and place her down, our lips never breaking contact, he manoeuvres her feet to loosen up my towel so it falls off, the kiss finally breaks as she looks down to see me semi erect 7" dick resting between us. She stares at it for a second before looking up at me and biting her lip again she slowly slides a hand down to greet my genitalia as she starts kissing me again, her hand is smooth and her tough is so light I can hardly feel her playing with my dick. I move my kisses to her neck and slowly make my way down to her breasts, I slide a hand under her back to unhook her bra that I helped her put on previously, once unhooked I slide it off along her arms and toss it aside before taking one nipple in my mouth and flicking it with my tongue whilst flicking the other with my finger before switching around, once i'm done I slide down further planting kisses on her slightly toned abdomen. Once I reach her panties I waste no time in removing them to unveil her moist hairless vagina, I look up at her face to see her playing with her own nipples waiting for me to begin. I lick the entrance to her damp opening a few times before taking her clit on my mouth and flicking it with my tongue, once i'm satisfied with her wetness I slide back up to kiss her and place my now 8" fully erect schlong at her entrance and slowly slide in, all the way, earning me a slight whimper from the beauty underneath me, I pull out a small amount before sliding back in at a slow pace until i'm used to her tightness and I speed up a small amount, this continues for a while until I hear her moan louder so I pick up the pace to as fast as I can go, she locks her legs around me to ensure I can't pull out of her yet, the only thing I can smell is her sweet sweat, the only thing I hear is her heavy breathing interrupted occasionally by a moan and the sound of out skin slapping together as I slide in and out of her wet cunt. Eventually she moans very loudly before screaming my name, but I cut her off half way through with a kiss, as she climaxes the walls of her vagina contract around me pushing me over the edge and I try and pull out but her legs lock me in place so some of my seamen shoots into her but I do manage to pull out after shooting the rest of my fluid across her abs, her breasts and her face. I collapse next to her on the bed, she turns her head towards me and smiles, she looks so pretty covered in cum. It son dawns on me that I did just cum in her and I panic slightly at the thought of her becoming pregnant. I ask her if she's on 'the pill' to which she says no, so I say i'll drive her to get some 'plan b' pills after raw, but for now she needs to clean her self up so she goes for a second shower, this time when she comes out she's already dressed in a tanktop that has a moustache made of rhinestones over her breasts and shows off her abs and a pair of nicely fitted jeans that have a pair of lips strangely enough, right over where her tattoo of the same thing is, I used my towel from earlier to dry myself off from sweating and spray some deodorant on before dressing in some loose track pants and a basketball shirt, by now it's about time we head to raw, so I grab some sneakers and my ring gear from my room and she gets some converse and her ring gear and we head off to the arena. In the lobby of the hotel we see AshJ Lee sitting talking to Dolph, we walk over and Dolph stands to hug Kaitlyn and extends his hand out to me

"hi, i'm Dolph Ziggler" Kaitlyn laughs at his referencing his old gimmick and I shake his extended hand

"Nick Williams" he looks at my hair and complements it on it not being beached unlike his. We talk for some time about my sudden move to the main event vs. his 6 year crawl for it, but he doesn't seem bitter about it. Eventually we all head off to raw.

Upon arriving I notice Hunter walking towards me with Steph behind him, he looks pissed. He points at me

"you. Follow. Now!" I follow the game and the million dollar princess to the creative offices, he tells me to sit down at a table of guys in suits and he stands on one end leaning against the table

"the fuck do you think you're doing? Beating up Orton like that?!" oh shit "he's got a fucking broken nose now, he can't wrestle, we don't even know if he'll make it to mania. So kid, lemmi hear it, what do you have to say for your self" I think it over real quick, he can end my career just as quickly as it started if I slip up now

"what would you do sir? If someone slapped a member of your family, if someone slapped Stephanie? " he clicks his neck

"i's take 'em to court for assault" I chuckle

"heat of the moment, this random guy is slapping her not once but twice, you have no time to think and your anger kicks in, what do you do?" he looks at steph and sighs, admitting he's beat the shit out of them too

"so are you suggesting Randy hit your girlfriend?"

"no, he hit my little sister" hunter runs his hand through his short hair

"shit.." he takes a moment to think about it " okay, to keep the press off us we'll say off screen you beat him up for hitting AJ...unless you want to bringing your sister into this rivalry?" well she is a wrestler so it could work. I tell him Vince offered her a contract anyway, but it's up to her if she wants to sign, he settles for that and leaves the room telling me to talk with creative about the whole Kaitlyn thing.

Creative tell me they haven't thought of a god way yet so we brainstorm for a while until we run out of ideas and I leave.

As I leave the office hunter walks past and stops me

"ok kid, we've changed up your match, instead of your group taking on the SHIELD and Orton, we're going to say Orton hired the SHIELD to take you on in a three on one handicapped match, so go fined them and discuss spots and crap, but you have to win by roll up okay?" and with that he walks off in a hurry. I go off to find the SHIELD which isn't too hard as they're just sitting on a crate by catering. As I approach Seth says

"hey man, listen I don't care who you pin, but it ain't me aright, i'm fucking tired of being treated like the weak link here" Roman nods in agreement before Dean volunteers himself to be victim of the pin, from there we go about discussing spots.

Once the SHIELD and I are done talking I go to catering for some food before the show, I see Zack and Tyson eating by the table trying to chat up Kaitlyn...they clearly don't know about us. I grab some shitty sub-thing that looks moderately edible and walk over to them sitting by Kaitlyn, I say hi to everyone and Kaitlyn starts talking to Fandango as he walks past so Zack decides to warn me that he saw her first and it's not cool to steal other peoples dibs, I laugh and wait for Kaitlyn to stop talking and for Fandango to walk off

"hey babe" I say to Kaitlyn

"yeah?" she turns to me and i kiss her, before i turn back to Zack who's in awe

"bro.." Kaitlyn laughs and gets up to leave saying she needs to talk to AJ about something, she gives me a kiss and walks off

"man you are so lucky" Tyson says as he watches her walk away, I look at him quizzicaly

"aren't you married?"

"and you're not, that's why you're lucky" he laughs as he continues eating and I start on my shitt sub..Zack still in awe

"bro...what have you got that the ultimate broski hasn't?" I laugh and we continue eating.

After I finish my food I head off to the locker room to get ready and warm up whilst listening to music, as I stretch the door opens and a short woman walks in and wands over some shirts to the usos, she then looks at me and appears to remember something, I take my headphones out

"could you follow me, I have a shirt for you" she says calmly. Slightly confused I follow her to a small room full of fabrics, a few sewing machines and what not. The small woman rummages through a box until she finds a 'love bites' t-shirt, she makes sure it's the right size and asks if I want to make any changes to it, I say no and leave for the gorilla as i'm on next. I don't know how I should wear the shirt, because wearing it normally is too generic, I settle on tucking one sleeve in the front of my shorts and the other in the back of my shorts, so the 'love bites' logo can bee seen on my right leg (it's kinda like Ziggler's ass cape but it covers the hip and thigh instead).

-no pov-

'GO GO BRAVO!' Nicky's music hits and the crowd erupt as he runs on stage sporting his new shirt, he high fives some people on the way down the ramp and slides in the ring, stopping to pose on the turn buckle before settling in the ring waiting for the SHIELD,

' . . SHIELD'

the SHIELD make their way through the crowd and hop the barricade, slowly climbing onto the apron, and stepping into the ring, they get into their corner and nicky gets into his. The bell rings and Nicky starts vs Dean

-5minuets into match-

the SHIELD have been doing frequent tags for the most part until Nick managed to dropkick Reigns out of the air whilst he was attempting to hit a superman punch, since then Nicky has more or less been in control

"honestly guys, I don't know why this kid hasn't given up yet, three guys, all teaming up on him and he thinks he can take them all on" Cole says to Jerry and John

"what are you talking about Michael?! He's in control of the match up he's doing just-"

"SPEAR!" Cole interrupts "SPEAR by Reigns"

"well I guess you spoke too soon huh JBL" Jerry adds

"you could count to a thousand..one..two..thr- OH and he kicked out" Cole says

-15 minuets into match-

every time Nicky gets on a roll someone stops him, but he's stayed alive for this long.

Dean Ambrose is the legal man for the SHIELD. Nicky Irish whips dean into the turn-buckle on the far right side of the ring (from the camera's perspective) and Dean bounces off and is caught by down time, but before Nicky can go for a pin, Seth springboards off the top rope going for a knee strike, but Nicky catches him with a super kick, Seth rolls out of the ring, by this point Dean is using the ropes to pull himself back up. Roman goes to spear Nicky but he moves out of the way and Roman is sent through the middle rope, as Dean is getting to a vertical basis Nicky pulls him down in a roll up for the 1.2.3. nicky then quickly slides from the ring and runs to the top of the ramp, there AJ runs out of the gorilla and hugs him


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry the last chapter was cut off in the middle of a segment, but I was too tired to write and I wanted that chapter up ASAP. So I'll just continue from Nicky winning the match. Enjoy

-no pov-

AJ hugged Nicky on top of the stage after his win, Nicky didn't know she was supposed to come out though, she jumps into his arms and kisses him, after around 20 seconds AJ breaks the kiss and skips around Nicky and stops behind him, her facing towards the ring, Nicky turns around to face her. AJ tilts her head to the side and smiles, the commentators confused at the scene. AJ points to behind Nicky and when he turns around he is met by a spear by reigns , who bounces up and does his signature roar, Dean and Seth are walking up the ramp confused as to what AJ was doing out there, only Roman knew but Nicky,Dean and Seth would know soon enough. AJ skips backstage and the SHIELD follow shortly after, Raw cuts to commercial after a close up of Nicky's face as he is laying on the ground after the spear.

-Nicky pov-

walking backstage through the gorilla I ask myself why nobody knew why AJ came out, or how she knew Roman would spear me, hell I didn't even know she would come out, and the only reason I knew to take the spear was a last second call out from Roman. The fuck is going on?

I head to the locker room and change into some baggy shorts and a tank top which seems to be the only thing i've been wearing recently. I head out of the locker room to find Hunter or Vince or well.. anybody who can explain what the fuck just happened. I see Stephanie walking down the hallway so I catch up to her and ask her if she knows, she tells me he's busy and I should talk to AJ or Roman. I go to catering because the SHEILD always hang out around there. Upon arriving I'm met with an odd sight, Roman Dean and Seth are hanging out on a crate as usual but they're also with two girls, one of witch is the young woman from earlier who gave me the shirt and I almost didn't recognise the other, it's AJ... wearing black cargo pants and a black tactical vest. I walk over to the group. Seth sees me and says hi, alerting Roman i'm approaching

"hey man, sorry about not letting you know about the spear, dirt sheets have been heavy on us so creative told me not to tell anyone that we have a new member" he nods in AJ's direction. AJ does a twirl in her new out fit so I can see all of it

"Sweet...so is this all developing into a story line then?" I ask wondering what the point of me being the victim of AJ's heel turn...only weeks after she turned face again

"to right it is, we're the reason Randy's titles get split up" Roman answers

"but we'll tell you about that when mania is around the corner" Roman adds laughing and he and Dean start talking about something

"uh..Nicky..a word?" AJ asks, I nod and follow her around the corner

"so uhm...do you think I look..cute like this?" she blushes a little and looks down

"uh, no more than usual, why?" she smiles, she didn't just mistake that for me hitting on her did she?

"well..because... I want to show it to ash but I wanna make sure I look good" I sigh

"AJ..Ash doesn't care what you wear, you're a cute girl you shouldn't need to worry about it"i smile and turn to walk off but she grabs my arm

"ok that wasn't really what I wanted to ask you.." she looks really nervous "well you know when we...was I? You know..." I look at her blankly. She sighs

"nicky am I good at sex?" I'm slightly taken aback by the question

"wh-what?"

"well you know, for when me and Ash...do it.. I wanna know if i'm good enough for her"

"woah..AJ there's a difference between sex with a guy and sex with a girl, you have to do a lot more work with a girl.." she sighs

"i know but...was I at least good with my tongue?" she blushes harder, odd to see considering she's so tanned "you know when I was.." she whispers "sucking your dick?"

I think it over for a second and say in a hushed whisper

"AJ you're great with your tongue, you blew my mind, Ash will love it..you know...but you better wait until she's 18 or so fucking help me"

"i know! I know!" she thinks about something for a second "did I really blow your mind?" I laugh and nod before walking with her back to were the SHEILD were hanging out with the shirt girl. Once we get to them AJ hops on the crate to fit in with her fellow SHIELD members, when the shirt girl turns to me

"i don't believe we've met properly have we?"

"no, we haven't" she smiles and extends her hand

"In that case, I'm Nora. Attire designer" I grab her extended hand and shake it

"I'm Nick. Professional ass kicker" she giggles

"anyway, Hunter wanted me to go over some possible shirt designs with you, so you wanna do that now or..?" Nora asks

"uh, i'm cool doing it now" she tells me to follow her back to her 'office', it's not really an office, more...wardrobe with a sewing machine here and there.

Nora is short, very short only about 5'0 maybe less, she has dyed orange hair and is fairly busty given her size.

Once we get to her office we brainstorm ideas for about a half hour, the idea's we're coming up with are decent, but it's hard to find a design for a character that has only just began to develop, my gimmick so far has been pretty generic, we settle on a bed with a dynamite underneath and 'Down Time' written underneath in spray paint. It'll do for now. Nora says some shirts should b ready by tomorrow's smackdown taping but only like two or three, which is enough really, I only need to wear them to the ring like I did AJ's shirt and then I can reuse it. Although getting my own shirt has gotten me pretty exited for tomorrow.

I say bye to Nora and the rest of the SHEILD who are still hanging around catering even though raw finished like a half hour ago, and head to the hotel, once I get there I see Dolph in the lobby talking with some girls, ring rats? Does Dolph fucking Ziggler need to resort to ring rats? (a ring rat is a whore in the crowd that try to meet the superstars just to fuck). Dolph calls me over and introduces me to his new friends

"Nick these are Red and Amy" he then whispers "Amy's down for a threesome with you and Kaitlyn if you can convince her" he winks. I laugh slightly

"no thanks, Kailtyn is more than enough woman for me" he laughs and I walk off as I'm leaving he says it's my loss, but she looked a little...dirty, i'll remind Dolph to get himself checked after those two. I head into the elevator and press the button for my floor, once the elevator stops I walk down the hall way and unlock my door and step inside. Once i'm in my room I drop my bag and fall on the bed after a long day. I'm just relaxing for a while when my phone gets a text, I grab my phone from my pocket and read it, unknown sender.

'hey it's Nora :) Hunter gave me your number so we can talk about your attire without needing to meet up, mainly so I can text you if there's a problem with a shirt or your shorts or something though :P anyway make sure you save this number' I save the number in my phone and drop it on my bed and lay down again.

-nora pov-

I didn't really NEED nick's number exactly, but it couldn't hurt...also he's cute! But it's spreading around the rumour-mil that he's dating someone, Bummer, well at least if his relationship doesn't work out he's got a nympho like me to keep him company. My hand slips down my pants just because I thought about sex..it's a bad habit.

-no pov-

right now, nicky is napping, kaitlyn is in the shower in the room next door to nicky, Nora is masturbating, AJ is hanging out with the SHIELD in a bar somewhere and Ash is sitting alone in the hotel lobby waiting for AJ

-kaitlyn pov-

earlier on with nicky was AMAZING! I'm planning on trying to do it again tonight, so i'm getting freshened up in the shower, my third one today after my morning one and the one after the sex...wait a minuet...nicky said he was getting me 'the morning after pill' on his way back from raw..did he forget? Maybe he'll bring them around later when he comes into my room for netflix and video games. Oh well there's still like two days until it's too late to take it, i'm sure it's fine.

I wash myself in the shower and dry off when I get out, nicky loves me wearing my old purple and green zebra pattern ring attire so I think i'll wear that (the one from when she won the #1 contenders battle royal in 2012) to help in my 'cause', I find my old ring gear deep in my bag and put it on, the only reason I kept it with me this whole time is the night I wont that battle royal was the night I started my push, hell, I wasn't even supposed to win that battle royal. I put my attire on, do my hair and a touch of make up and head next door.

I knock and don't here a reply, so I knock again. Open up! I don't want people to see me in my gear in public!

-nicky pov-

I slowly awake from my sleep hearing knocking on the door, I get up and slightly groggily walk over to the door and open it. It's kaitlyn, she looks better than I've ever seen her. I'm slightly stunned at how amazing she looks, in her old ring gear that she knows I love too. She smiles and shrugs

"hi,so...can I come in or are you just going to stare at me all night?" I snap out of my tranced stare and move out of the way so she can come in, I kiss her as she walks past. I close the door and turn around to her standing in the middle of the room, I walk up to her, place my hands around her waist and pull her in for a slow passionate kiss. My hands slowly slide down to cup her perfect ass and her hands go up my baggy shirt to feel my abs. I slide my hands further down her leg and pick her up and she wraps her legs around me, I brake the kiss to look at her, the lights are off because I was sleeping, and I look at her in the moonlight

"you're so fucking gorgeous" I say to her in a soft voice, she smiles and goes back for another kiss.

I walk over to the bed and lay her down, I once again break the kiss and slowly take off her boots and toss them to the floor, her socks soon follow. I kiss her left foot and make my way down her leg, planting kisses along the decent, once I get to her bottoms, I begin to unlace them but she tells me to stop because she wants to please me, I smile and sit on the end of the bed and she gets up and drops to her knees in front of me, she pulls me pants down and licks her lips at the bulge in my boxers. She grabs the elastic of my boxers between her teeth and pulls them down with her mouth, my dick hitting her in the face in the process, she chuckles slightly and places one, soft hand on the base of my cock and strokes it lightly before slowly and lightly licking the tip, she kisses the tip and gets pre cum on her lips, she licks it off and moans lightly. Her hand starts moving at a fairly fast pace as she takes one of my balls in her mouth,she lightly sucks on it for a few seconds before pulling back and giving my dick one lick from base to tip that almost sends me over the edge. She giggles and places her parted lips around my by now fully erect dick and slowly slides down, she can't get it all the way but my instincts kick in and I grab a handful of her two toned hair and push her all the way down until her nose is in my pubic hair and my dick is against the back of her throat, I hear her gag but don't let up and a few seconds later she rapidly taps my leg, I then release my hold of her hair and she pops back up breathing heavy, trying to catch her breath

"wow...that was hot" she says laughing slightly before kissing me and pushing me back onto the bed so I'm lying down. She crawls up over me and we begin passionately kissing again, i'm naked bar a top which is swiftly removed by Kaitlyn, but she's still wearing her ring gear. As we kiss I slide my hands on her breasts and try to unlace her top, once it's unlaced I break the kiss to slide it over her head, her marvellous breasts now hanging free, I do the same with her shorts, unlace and slide along her muscular legs and toss them aside, I sit up to kiss her but she pushes me back down and smirks. She then leans down to kiss me quickly before squatting over my crotch and grabbing my cock to align it with the entrance to her pussy, and sliding it in, all the way down with little effort. She then starts gyrating her hips around, which sends a shiver down my spine, as she gets more into it she starts replacing the gyrations with bounces and rapidly begins to bounce up and down on my dick, her tits jiggling around free, mixed with her face of pure bliss is quite the sight to behold. She grabs my hands to use as support to make sure she doesn't fall. Very quickly Kaitlyn is bouncing at full speed, she's already orgasmed once and it looks as though she's coming up on another one. Her moaning is loud and frequent and her face is red and dripping with sweat, I feel the walls of her cunt tighten up around me as she slams down hard pushing my dick all the way into her, I try my best to fight off cumming inside but I can't help it and blow a full load of my seamen into her vagina. Kaitlyn collapses on top of me panting, as am I, she eventually falls asleep on top of me, my now flaccid dick still inside of her, just as i'm about to drift off to slumber my phone receives a text, I reach over to the night stand to grab it, it's from Ash

'hey bro. Any chance I could crash in your room? I cant find AJ anywhere but every time I text her she says she's on her way :(' I sigh and look at the sleeping beauty beneath me, she looks so peaceful, I don't want to wake her, but I can't leave Ash with nowhere to stay. I decide to gently roll kaitlyn off of me and pull my soft cock out of her and go find her room key somewhere, then again she didn't have pockets in the clothes she was wearing...shit. I decide to check if her door is unlocked, I turn the handle and the door opens slightly, I let out a sigh of relief and go back into my room, I wrap kaitlyn up in a blanket gently and carry her over to her room and slowly place her on her bed, I then lock the door to my room and quickly text Ash to ask her where she is. Ash tells me she's in the lobby so I run down the hall, take the elevator down and find Ash sitting on a chair in the corner of the lobby looking out the window, I walk up to her with my room key in hand

* * *

>"hey Ash" I smile at her. She looks up and weakly smiles back, I already know what's pretty much happened, so I offer her my hand to help her up and walk with her to my room, I hand her my room key and she enters, I go into kaitlyn's room and lay next to my beautiful sleeping girlfriend and fall asleep<p><p>

this chapter was hard to write, I have so many ideas for the future chapters that setting them up is a pain in the ass, anyway hope you enjoyed, please remember to review so I know if you liked the chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for the support on the last chapter, but I felt like the plot was all over the place so far, so from now on every 10 chapters i'll do a short recap at the beginning of the chapter, so that's chapter 10 chapter 20 chapter 30 and so forth, and i'll be splitting it up into storyline recap and life recap

storyline recap:

.Nicky was screwed out of a win against Orton in his debut by Kaitlyn

. AJ got involved in Nicky's match Vs Cody where Kaitlyn came down to stop her

.Orton cam down to the ring during the same match to attack Nicky, but both Cody and Nicky stopped him

.AJ was kidnapped by Orton,Kaitlyn and the SHIELD and Orton offered Nicky some mentoring

.Nicky refused and a team of jobbers and midcards helped him go find and save AJ

.Nicky beat up Randy for undisclosed reasons and thus Orton hired the SHIELD to take him on in a 3 on 1 handicapped match

.Nicky won the matched but was later attacked by Roman Reigns as AJ turned heel, the reason for AJ helping the SHIELD is unknown

life recap:

.Nicky fucked AJ

.Nicky kissed AJ

.Ash kissed Kaitlyn...and AJ

.Randy was humiliated by Ash who kicked him out of his own bus naked

.Randy hit Ash

.Nicky beat Randy up and broke his nose

.Ash began dating AJ and Nicky began dating Kaitlyn

.it's revealed Ash has a secret about her anger issues when it comes to homophobic people. Yet nobody truly know her sexuality, most assume Pansexual

.AJ is scheduled to join the SHIELD and thus hangs out with them more

.Nora is the attire design with a thing for Nicky who is also a nympho

.AJ doesn't come back to the hotel to let Ash into her room as she was hanging out with the SHIELD

.Nicky gives Ash his room and he and Kaitlyn sleep in Kaitlyn's room

* * *

>. Kaitlyn still hasn't had morning after pills and only has two more days to take it<p><p>

-AJ pov-

I slowly open my eyes and rub the sleep from them, I look around and it appears i'm on a bus, sleeping on a couch? When did that happen?

I sit up and look around, looking further down the bus I see Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins talking by a table by the front of the bus, I look under the blanket to see what i'm wearing, it's one lone SHIELD hoodie and no pants, but I definitely have underwear...i hope. I get up and walk towards the guys in the front

"mornin' cupcake" Roman says as I approach, Seth then turns around and says hi

"hey...uh..what happened?" I ask scratching my head. Roman laughs slightly

"you got black out drunk and couldn't find your room keys so you bunked on the couch" okay..but why am I not wearing pants?

"I didn't...do anything right?" I say gesturing to my bare tanned legs. Seth laughs

"i wish. You kept shooting guys down left and right, even us, something about Ash?" oh fuck

"OH shit! Ash! I forgot to give her the room key...i don't even know if she had anywhere to stay" ok...fuck..calm down i'm sure it's fine, Nicky probably let her bunk with him right? But what if he was spending the night with Kaitlyn? Oh fuck

"where's my phone?" I ask frantically, Roman and Seth shrug and Dean walks past me in nothing but boxers with my phone in his hand, as he passes he gives it to me..wait does he like...constantly have gum in his mouth? He's even chewing just after waking up...any way more important things need to be dealt with. I sit back down on the couch I woke up in and call Ash

-Ash pov-

I hear my phone go off and I blindly reach for it with my head still in my pillow. Once I grab it I roll over on my back and answer the call

"hello?" I ask groggily

"Ash, i'm so sorr-" I sit up suddenly and interrupt AJ

"fuck off AJ! You kept telling me you were on your way and you never showed!"

"i know I know, I'm sorry I got drunk and I lost my keys and-" I interrupt her again

"wait shut the fuck up for a second...do I hear...fucking guys in the background?!" did this bitch blow me off to fucking cheat on me?!

AJ frantically tries to explain "no it's the SHIELD I got drunk and lost my key so I crashed with them, i'm sorry!"

"so when you didn't have a place to stay you crashed with three guys, where?" I ask fuming

"..on their tour bus" AJ answers quietly

"three guys in a cramped tour bus? AND you were drunk? Quit bullshitting AJ! DID YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON ME!?" i'm now screaming, fucking whore, blows me off and fucks three guys in a cramped bus. AJ's now crying

"no I didn't! Ash I swear..i'd never do that!" I hear banging on the door and the muffled voice of my brother asking if i'm all right

"AJ just...just fuck off.."

"but Ash..." I hang up the phone and walk to the door to let Nick in, as soon as the door opens I burst out crying and hug him, he walks me back over to the bed and closes the door, he then sits next to me on the bed and I lean on him, crying into his shoulder explaining what happened. Not even I know why i'm so upset, normally if someone cheated on my i'd knock them out or set their back yard on fire...but AJ, her cheating on me is worse than being stabbed in the gut...and I now know the feeling of both.

-nick pov-

how dare she, how FUCKING dare she!? Hurt my little sister so bad that she is crying AGAIN! AJ is the only one Ash has ever cared about it seems, and AJ goes and does this?! Fucking bullshit is what it is.

I try and comfort Ash as she crys and I hear a knock on the door, I wait for a while, but they keep knocking, I walk over and open the door, it's AJ. I push her back and slide out the door closing it behind me so Ash doesn't have to know she's here, I push her to the wall

"you better have a good fucking explanation for this or I swear to fuck I will gut you!" her eyes are red and she has tears running down her cheeks, her hair is messed up and she is literally wearing just a hoodie, a SHIELD hoodie...

"Nick...i didn't do it...please believe me, I didn't do anything..." she looks down and starts sobbing again,

"leave...NOW!" I demand pointing in the direction of the elevator

"no...stay..." I quickly turn around and see Ash in the doorway, she nods directing AJ inside and glares at me to make me stay out of it, Kaitlyn comes out of the room to see what's going on, after the door closes behind Ash I notice a group of people watching the scene

"fuck off, the lot of ya!" they slowly turn and leave and I go back into Kaitlyn's room with her

-AJ pov-

I stand face to face with my scene girl girlfriend, it looks like she's been crying but stopped, I wish I cold stop crying right now

"why are you...uhm, why are you wearing no clothes?" she scratches her nose and looks at my hoodie

"i came straight after I called you, and I called you straight after waking up" she nods

"okay, when you woke up with three guys that is right?" I drop to my knees in front of her

"Ash, please, I swear, ask any of the SHIELD I didn't cheat on you!"

"and even if you didn't cheat on me, you made sure you had a bed for the night right? And forgot about me, I was sitting in the fucking lobby waiting for you until...until past 1 am April. you could have come back here and done what I did, crash here, Nicky went to Kaitlyn's room. You didn't have to...AJ?..." I look up at her "y-your foot" I ran here bare foot I was in such a hurry, I look behind me and down at me feet, one of them has glass stuck in it and has been bleeding his entire time

"i came here as fast as I could...i didn't have time to put shoes on and I must ha-" i'm cut off by her dropping to her knees and hugging me tightly almost suffocating me, Ash moves her head back to look at me

"why would you try to get to me so quickly if you didn't care right? And why wouldn't you have noticed your foot unless something was really was important to you..." she smiles and starts crying

"you really didn't cheat did you?" she hugged me tightly and rested her head on my shoulder. She starts talking about how she's sorry for not believing me and for not trusting me, and I apologise again and again for forgetting about her

"do you...wanna get your foot checked out?" I look at it and smile, I kinda want to make this last

"..it can wait" I smile up at my girlfriend and we cuddle leaning against the wall on the floor

-Kaitlyn pov-

Nicky looks pissed, like...fuming, I think, had he had a knife he would have stabbed AJ there and then. He told me what happened...kinda, he's just been ranting to himself but I picked up on it, it's actually kinda scary how upset he is over someone hurting his sister, I mean I haven't heard screaming coming from next door so I'd assume they've sorted it out...or Ash shanked AJ but I don't think that's TOO likely...

"babe, calm down, don't get yourself worked up about it. If thing's weren't ok there would be screaming and shouting, i'm sure it was a misunderstanding and they sorted it out" he calms slightly, he's not talking to him self and he isn't pacing around the room anymore

"you're right...you're right, i'm sure it's fine." there's a knock at the door and I open it, it's Ash

"Nick doesn't have a knife or blunt object does he?" I giggle slightly "no i'm serious"

"oh uhm, no I don't think so" she nods and brings AJ from around the door into the room with her,is AJ only walking on one leg?

Nicky looks over to the girls

"bro, it's cool, we talked about it,and she didn't sleep with anyone, in fact she was so set on coming to see me after she called me she ran almost naked, barefoot here"she lifts her leg up to revile a shard of glass on her foot, Nicky's eyes widen

"oh shit, we need to get you to a doctor!" Nick grabs his car keys and picks AJ up, so he doesn't have to walk on her foot I guess? "c'mon that looks bad" he's jogging down the hall...i'm not even dressed. Ash throws me some sweat pants from the other end of the room and I slip them on, followed by a shirt and I slip on some sneakers, Ash and I chase after Nicky to his car, when we get there he's helping AJ in the back of the car

"well...i guess if he was still pissed he would have taken the shard out and stabbed her with it, so. That's good..." Ash says rather nonchalantly. We all pile in Nicky's rented car, me in front with Nick and the girls in the back. On the way to the hospital I ask AJ if it hurts

"not really, I didn't even notice it until I got into the hotel room to talk to Ash"

once we arrive at the hospital Nicky and I leave AJ and Ash there, we're supposed to be at a smackdown taping. Nicky drives us back to the Hotel I run up and grab both my gear and his and I run back down into his car, we're running a little late so Nick floors it to the arena. Once we arrive he kisses me and we split off, I go to the divas locker room and he goes to see if his shirts are finished.

-nick pov-

i'm heading over to see Nora about my shirts, i'm pretty pumped about having my own shirt that isn't just for an NXT event. When I get to her office I hear muffled sounds so I knock

"one second!" I hear muffled by the door. The door then opens to reveal a rather sweaty Nora

"oh hey Nick, here for the shirts?" I nod and she opens the door wider and grabs a small pile of black shirts and places them in a bag and hands it to me

"let me know what you think" she smiles and I take one out and look at it, it's not the best...but it's still awesome

"it's great, thanks Nora" I hug her lightly..yeah she is REALLY sweaty, it's not even that hot in here

"any time" she smiles and I smile back walking out, I put the bag of prototype shirts in my gear bag and walk to the locker rooms to drop my stuff off, once i'm there I put my ring gear on, and tuck a shirt in my shorts the way I did the 'love bites' shirt on Raw and then put a thin jacket on top and head out of the locker room after a quick chat with the Prime time Players of course. I head to catering to see if I can find Zack or Tyson to hang out with, but on the way there an intern tells me to go to vince's office, I head over there, knock on the door and enter upon hearing a muffled invitation, Orton is sitting in front of vince's desk, the boss man himself behind it

"come, sit" he invites me to sit on one of his chairs in front of his desk

"now as you know we're trying to keep the situation with you two out of the media attention, but, unfortunately for you Nick, is that Randy has some..uh, demands"

Randy turns to me and smirks

"listen kid, i'll for get what you did to the money maker...as long as you don't end up with a title at mania"vince then goes on to elaborate

"we're adding Roman Reigns into the match, he's walking out World Heavyweight Champ and Randy the WWE champ, you'll then chase one of the two titles depending on crowd reaction, but, the reality is that you're not winning the title any time soon" I nod, somewhat reluctantly, but if it's 'Best for Business' as HHH would say

* * *

><p><p>

poor Nicky, screwed out of his title

please remember to Review so I know what sucks about my writing ability


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys updates for this story will slow down a little now, i'm working on other side projects too, the main one being my UCW fic that I'll be posting once a week, If you like smut i'd recommend you check it out, but for now enjoy

-Smackdown taping, vince's office-

-Nicky pov-

kinda bummed I don't get a title at mania anymore, but I guess it's for the best, my push was too fast anyway

"also, we've spoken to your sister, and she agreed to be apart of this feud. Not officially part of the roster but she'll be accompanying you to the ring at 'mania, for now she's just another Diva in NXT" Vince explains before sighing "but then again there might not be a match at 'mania, Orton needs to heal up, AJ needs to heal up, something to do with her foot? Anyway. You, Kaitlyn and Roman are the only ones cleared to compete. Unless Randy makes a fast recovery and AJ is fine with accompanying Roman on one foot. But for now you too will have a segment about Nick's sister and what not, creative will give the two of you the scripts for tonight. You may leave now"

Orton and I leave the office and as soon as we're out and the door is closed he turns to me, both titles resting on his shoulders

"this could have been your if not for your sister, so I guess it's her fault your push is ending, right?" she smirks and walks away

"i did warn you" he turns and looks quizzically at me " I warned you not to try and fuck my sister, now you might have to miss out on 'mania. maybe it's time you realized not all women want to fuck you just because you're ripped and have pointless tattoos of skulls on your arms." he looks pissed, good. Maybe this will motivate him to put on a good match for once. Orton walks off pissed and I laugh and walk to find Kaitlyn to hang out for a while before I have to shoot my segment.

I walk into catering to see if she's there but I can't find her, as I leave I ask Layla if she's in the Diva's locker room, she says yes and I head over there. On my way I notice Ash looking bored in the hallway. I walk over to her

"hey Ash, what are you doing here" she looks up at me

"i'm doing a segment with you and Orton later, Vince called and told me to come, and I figures whilst I was on the phone with him I'd tell him about AJ, apparently she's not supposed to be on TV until next Monday anyway,so that's good news" she says in a monotone voice

"so what part you playing in the rivalry then?" she laughs

"your damsel in distress"

"now Creative have clearly never met you" she nods and agrees

"well, I get to be ringside when you win your first title." she smiles, to which I don't smile back

"you are winning a title right?"

"nope, Orton made sure of it, it's his way of payback for me breaking his nose" an intern then walks up and gives us a script each for the segment later. We read through it

"so according to this Orton hit on you, you turned him down and hit you.." I say

"and you then hit him for it" she continues. She looks up from the script at me "what really happened was better" she smiles, I agree.

"you hungry?" she nods and I direct her to catering, "I'll join you in a sec, i'm just going to find Kaitlyn" she nods and heads off and I head to the diva's locker room to find my girlfriend

-Ash pov-

I head over to where Nick told me to go, there's a large room filled with tables and benches with a long buffet of shitty food, reminds me of highschool. I head over to the table covered in food and grab a sub, it smells, and most probably tastes like cow turd. I head over to a table that's empty and sit down waiting for Nick and Kaitlyn, when some guy with spiked hair and sunglasses walks up and sits down with me, he's wearing a shirt that says 'siiiiiiiiiick' what is he a fucking retard?

"hey babe, haven't seen you around before, you coming up from NXT?" he asks

"fuck off or i'll break the lenses of your glasses and use them to give you a vasectomy"

"wow, i'm only being nice. Don't be a hoeski" the fuck did he just call me? As soon as I count to five he better have left

"one"

"what"

"two"

"why are you counting?" he asks confused

"three"

"seriously, why are you counting?"

"four" if he is this stupid i'm going to need an award for taking him out of the gene pool

"hey Zack" a familiar voice says from behind me. It's Nick, he sits down next to me and Kaitlyn sits next to the tool opposite us "you hitting on my little sister Zack?" Nicky asks him

"your sister? Bro I didn't know she was your sister...so I didn't technically break the bro code...right?" fucking retard. Nicky laughs and assures him he didn't break the 'bro code'.

Everyone talks whilst they eat until someone walks up to Nicky and I to tell us we're needed for the segment. we get to the guerilla and i'm escorted by security to the front row seats of the camera side.

-nick pov-

Ash was taken to the crowd to come in later, Orton goes down to the ring and is met by 'Boos'. Once he got to the ring he began talking about why he wasn't at raw Monday, and why the SHIELD were put in a 3 on 1 handicapped match with me, I watch the monitor in the guerilla to watch as opposed to hearing it

"Now the reason Raw's ratings were down last week was because I wasn't on it. The reason for that being I was viscously attacked and my nose was broken, I might not even make it to mania, shame...i was REALLY looking forward to defending my title" he says sarcastically "now as to why anybody would attack such an honest man, such a talented man..like myself, is beyond me. But I do know who...hey hey hey! Security!" Ash climbs the barricade and slides into the ring, and Orton is cowering in the corner as my sister slaps his ass silly, security can't get her off him. A stage hand nods at me and I run out with a mic in hand

"stop! Ash STOP!" I say into the mic as I run down the ramp, I get into the ring and pull Ash off Orton who is screaming at security to arrest her

"get this psycho away from me! And that one too, he's the one who attacked me! Do it!" I hold Ash in the corner, as security try to taker her away I stand in the way. And say into the mic

"guys, guys, she's cool, he's my sister, plus i'm sure listening to Orton's tall tale is far more entertaining than escorting her out right? Right?" Orton laughs

"tall tale? It's the truth, She was disrespectful to to the god of wrestling and then you attacked me from behind!"

"god of wrestling? Really? The only reason, the ONLY reason you still have both of those titles is because of outside interference. Also I didn't so much as attack you, more Break you face because you hit my little sister" he laughs

"i would never hit a woman" I laugh

"hey Randy..remember when you DDT'ed Stephanie McMahon? And then RKO'ed her?..well I do, and i'f you're fine doing that to the boss's daughter, why would you be against hitting a girl who refused to sleep with you when you hit on her?" Orton get's pissed in the corner

"SHIELD. NOW!" the SHIELD's music hits and they come from the audience, I keep Ash begin me pressed against the turnbuckle as they all enter, all lined up between Orton and I, they slowly step towards me before Roman turns out of nowhere and spears Orton, the rest of the SHIELD join in on beating him up as Ash and I escape the ring and walk up the ramp, cautiously checking the SHIELD aren't following us. Ortonis hit by a triple power bomb and Ash and I head backstage

* * *

><p><p>

i'm sorry this chapter is short, i'm not in the mood for writing now so i'll leave it here, please remember to Review it with criticisms and what not


	12. Chapter 12

**Really sorry for the lack of updates in the past few days, i've not been in the mood for writing anything but my UCW story, but hopefully i'll get back into writing this. **

-nicky pov-

once we get backstage I grab a bottle of water from a table by the guerilla, I was only out for for a few minuets and I'm sweating, arenas get really freaking hot. Ash holds her hand in the air, I high-five her and hand offer her a bottle of water, she declines

"oh, have you seen AJ's new attire yet?" I ask Ash, she shakes her head

"she's getting a new attire?" she asks unaware of AJ's gimmick change

"yeah, the whole thing where the Roman speared me was AJ's way of joining the SHIELD, she'll now be wearing cargo pants and a tac. Vest" she smiles

"so that's why she was hanging out with them last night" Ash smiles wider, at knowing why AJ didn't come back to the hotel last night i'd presume.

Kaitlyn runs up to me and kisses me before wrapping her arms around me for a hug

"that was great baby" Kaitlyn says to me before turning to Ash "you did awesome as well hon" she says to Ash, smiling, Ash smiles back and thanks her.

We all head to some crates in the hallway for a while to hang out, chatting about AJ and what Ash knew before being called in last minuet by Vince.

"it's nothing too serious, a few days of not walking on it and then just resting and it'll be fine, but apparently she can't wrestle for a few weeks" Ash explains

"that sucks, and 'Mania is right around the corner" Kaitlyn adds

"you might not get your title shot if she cant make it, babe" I say to Kaitlyn, but before she could respond I get a text, I look at my phone, it's from Nora

'Heyy Nicky boyy, i'm working on some new, higher quality shirts for you, and if you want I can make some for your sister if you give me her measurements:) they'll be ready some point next week, but yo can just pick them up at raw if you'd like:)) KBAII' I smile at how energetic she is even in texts, I ask Ash and Kaitlyn if they want some of my shirts and hen ask for they're measurements and send them to Nora who replys with just a ' :)) '

"do any of us even have a reason to be here anymore?" Ash asks bored I look to Kaitlyn who shakes her head

"no, I don't have a match so I assume not" I say, Ash then hops off the crate she was sitting on

"cool, see ya bro, Kaitlyn" he holds a hand in the air as she walks of, Kaitlyn and I say goodbye as she walks off, probably to see AJ.

Kaitlyn and I are about to walk out of the arena when Roman stops us

"you guys know what happened to AJ? Is she all right?" he asks in a slightly panicked tone, but still appearing calm

"she's fine, she'll be back by monday and can wrestle again in a few weeks" Kaitlyn says calming the Samoan

" she had a shard of glass in her foot after running from your tour bus to find Ash" I add slightly cautious of Roman, I know Ash said everything is fine, but I still don't fully trust any of the SHIELD including AJ, just in case Ash is wrong about them not doing anything last night

"who is this Ash anyway? That's all she would go on about when anyone hit on her last night" Roman asked

"did that list of people hitting on her include you?" I ask in an interrogator fashion. He laughs

"of course, and everyone else in the number of bars and clubs we went to" he smiles "but you still didn't answer my question"

"Ash is my little sister, and AJ's girlfriend" I answer, Roman's eye widen

"AJ's gay?but I thought he was with punk...and bryan...and kane and dolph and john.." I sigh

"she's bi, but don't make a big deal out of it, especially in front of my sister...for your sake" he smiles but I look back at him deadly serious and he gets the picture. We continue chatting for a minuet or two before Seth and Dean hail him away.

Kaitlyn and I pile into my rented car

"oh, you should probably go to the drug store, get the 'plan B' pill... and a box of condoms" Kaitlyn says with a seductive wink at the end, I smirk and drive off in the direction of a drug store I saw on the way here. We get there and as I enter the store I see Dolph looking at condoms. They appear to be arranged in size, smallest on the right, biggest size on the left...Dolph is on the far right...i chuckle slightly at this. I sneak behind him

"i would of thought the show off would have something worth showing off" I say, he jumps and turns quickly

"what...oh no..no these...uh..these aren't for me...no, of course not...they're for..E, yeah big E is too embarrassed to get his own, so me being the kind friend I am I go and get them for him..heh" he says nervously,scratching the back of his head. I laugh and grab a slightly above average sized box of Durex on the left side

"secrets is safe dude" I say walking off, he tried to assure me they're not for him and tries to 'prove' it by buying a pack of Trojans. I laugh and pick up Kaitlyn's pills by the counter, buy my stuff and walkout. I get to the car and hop in, handing the small bag of stuff to Kaitlyn

"was that Dolph buying condoms?" Kaitlyn asks laughing slightly. I nod

"hey you dated him a few years ago right? Is what I saw in there true?" I say with a chuckle

"huh?" she takes a moment to think about it and smiles " oh. Yeah. His cut abs and strong jawline don't even make up for it" she says with a laugh "unlike someone I know" he says slowly leaning towards me as I start up the car. I smirk back at her and she instructs me to drive, I set on my way driving back to the hotel as she leans closer until she's laying on the seat and leaning across from hear seat to mine, she slides my pants down a little and pokes at my bulge in my boxers, she smiles and I look down to see what she's doing

" eyes on the road big boy. We don't want an accident do we?" she says slowly and seductively, I look straight ahead at the road as she pulls my boxers down and licks the tip of my cock before slowly taking a small amount in her mouth and flicking her tongue across the end of my cock in her mouth, I moan and throw my head back, but quickly pay attention to the road again after hearing a horn from a car that I almost crashed into, I right myself on the road and continue to drive, trying my best to enjoy what my girlfriend is doing, but still being responsible on the road...i don't think 'road head' is covered by either of out insurances. As wee hit a bump in the road she slams her head down and takes my whole dick in her mouth and slightly down her throat, she gags but I take one hand off of the wheel and hold her down, she taps my leg frantically but the sensation of her mouth vibrating on my cock as a result of the rough roads, we hit another big bump and it sends me over the edge and I blow a huge load in her mouth. Kaitlyn takes all of it in her mouth and straight down her throat before quickly popping her head up and breathing heavily, swallowing the remainder of my cum and slumps back in her seat for a second, catching her breath, after a few second she punches me in the arm

"the..fuck...dude?" she asks panting " I couldn't...breathe.." I apologise and she limply falls, her head resting on my still uncovered lap

"i never ...said it wasn't...wasn't hot" she adjusts the position of her head, her two toned hair tickling my balls in the process. I keep driving to the hotel, Kaitlyn still laying her head on my lap. Once we arrive at the hotel I lift Kaitlyn's head and pull my pants back up, I look down at her, she looks like the definition of beauty

"want me to carry you to your room princess?" I ask to which she nods her head, still resting on my lap, I lift her head once more and slide out of the door placing her head back on the seat and grabbing both out bags from the back, slinging one over each shoulder, I then lift her from the car and carry her bridal style back into the hotel and to her room, I take her key card from her bag and open the door before walking in, kicking the door closed behind me. I lay Kaitlyn down gently on the bed

"you want me to stay here tonight buttercup?" I ask. Even though we have regular sex, for now at least we still book separate rooms in the hotel, but we only ever use one so it's kinda a waist. She nods and I let the two bags slide off of my shoulders onto the floor as I collapse on the bed beside her, she cuddles up to me and I look down at her, brushing a small amount of hair that is obstructing my view of her face away

* * *

>"you're the single most beautiful thing i've ever seen" I get no reply and assume she's already fallen asleep, I chuckle slightly and pull a pillow under my head. I wasn't lying, she is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen, then again Ash is pretty gorgeous too, but she's my sister, so she doesn't count.<p><p>

**I am so fucking sorry for the lack of updates, It's just in a REALLY boring point of the story where i'm setting up the good interesting plot points, so i'm filling time with sex and other things of sorts, so the next about 5 chapters will probably have sex in every one, unless I can think of a small sub plot to fill up a chapter. But believe me, things get juicy real soon, and I do indeed mean jucy, and this draught of set up I think is worth it. Anyway, please review so I know how much I suck, and if you like smut check out my UCW story that gets an update tomorrow night (assuming you're reading this the day it's posted that is). BAI!**


	13. AN

**A/N:**

**sorry for lack of updates recently, witer's block mixed with lack of interest in the setting up parts of the story. However I don't have anything major planned to happen in the story until 'Mania, so I was thinking of just doing notes of the next three weeks of story time to get to the good plot points quicker, like update on small things and the on screen rivalry without too much detail. But I wanted to know if you guys are cool with that? I'm tired of repeating the same sex scenes with Kaitlyn and Nick to fill chapters so I may as well do this..your thoughts? **


End file.
